


Orion

by mkhhhx



Series: Kinktober 2019! [6]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Cooking, Hand Jobs, Kink Discovery, Kinktober 2019, Knifeplay, M/M, MILD - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-26 04:44:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20924375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mkhhhx/pseuds/mkhhhx
Summary: Kihyun has a strict “no bedroom stuff in the kitchen and no kitchen stuff in the bedroom” rule, which translates to “no eating on the bed and no fucking on the counters". Wouldn't hurt to break it once.





	Orion

**Author's Note:**

> Day 6- Knife play
> 
> Also, unlike presented here, make sure to properly discuss your kinks and new ideas with your partner(s) before proceedin, okay?

“I don’t really understand” Kihyun says, his fingers working slower than usually, attention divided between chopping veggies for dinner and talking to Hyungwon.

“I just…” Hyungwon exhales, eyes following the trained movement of Kihyun’s hands, “I just think it’s hot, the way you handle things in the kitchen.”

Kihyun cleans the cutting board of the zucchini by transferring it to a bowl and moves on to some colorful peppers. There are certain perks in dating a renowned chef and watching him work is certainly one of them, at least for Hyungwon.

“You mean, like, in a sexual way?” Kihyun asks, checking the meat simmering in a pot. Hyungwon nods, he started this conversation and he might as well end it. “Well, it’s not the weirdest thing you’ve ever told me and it’s strangely flattering.”

“Nice.” Hyungwon says, tapping his foot on the floor anxiously, effectively distracting Kihyun enough to make him stare at him.

“What is it?” Kihyun leaves the knife he was working with in the sink and reaches for another, equally shiny and big one to cut god knows what now. “You’re trying to tell me something.”

Hyungwon looks at him, at his tiny boyfriend and his stubby fingers that work with the knives and the tongs and everything else around their open kitchen so delicately. He shrugs, tracing the marble countertop with a finger until he reaches Kihyun’s hand and touches the knife he’s holding.

“I’m not sure what it is myself, for a start.” Hyungwon slides his hand on the upper side of the knife, which is in perfect condition, like every other piece of cutlery in the house. “But I really, really like your knives.”

Kihyun’s face remains unchanged as he throws new ingredients into the pot, the smell heavenly, and proceeds to slowly wash everything he has used so far in silence. Hyungwon knows him enough to let him be, because Kihyun is probably thinking.

“You should have told me sooner” Kihyun speaks at last, rinsing the wooden cutting board, “you always look at me when I’m cooking but I wouldn’t guess something was going on.”

“Took me a lot of time to figure it out too.” Hyungwon laughs, “and I’m always looking at you cause you’re too hot anyway, with or without knives.”

Kihyun is hot when he’s fresh out of the shower, water dripping from his skin and cheeks rosy and he’s hot when he comes back from work or the gym, sweaty and a little worn down by the day and he’s also hot when he’s kneading bread or trying a new tie or doing any little thing around the house. Hyungwon knows he’s whipped, but it’s not his fault Kihyun exists like this.

“So it all comes down to knives, huh?” Kihyun grins, setting the temperature under the pot. Hyungwon knows it’ll take some time for the food to be ready and it’s too early for dinner yet anyway.

“Think so.” Hyungwon gulps down watching Kihyun draw out his chef knife from its wooden slit where Kihyun keeps it along with the other fancy ones. “Kinda want it on my neck while you go down on me.”

Kihyun makes a noise between a sharp inhale and “fuck” and Hyungwon knows his point is now crystal clear.

“Okay” Kihyun mutters, “okay, we can definitely do this.”

“Really?” Hyungwon raises his eyebrows and feels his cock throbbing in his pants. “Can we?”

Kihyun touches the tip of his knife with his finger, looking at it, probably contemplating what the chances of hurting Hyungwon are. And they both know they are low.

Kihyun has a strict “no bedroom stuff in the kitchen and no kitchen stuff in the bedroom” rule, which translates to “no eating on the bed and no fucking on the counters”, but he seems right about to break it when he moves in front of Hyungwon, knife still in his hand.

“Are you sure?” Kihyun asks, placing the tip of his knife on Hyungwon’s chest and trailing it lower to his stomach above his shirt slowly, “like this?”

“Yeah, exactly like this” Hyungwon all but moans, eyes fixed on Kihyun’s hands, not as steady as they usually are, but skillful, applying just the right amount of pressure for Hyungwon to feel a bit more than a tickle.

It’s not exactly how he imagined it, but it’s good nonetheless, with the counter digging in his back and Kihyun’s weight at his front and it gets a hundred times better when he feels a hand sliding down his zipper and feeling him above his underwear.

“Oh!” Kihyun exclaims, like he found a tiny treasure, pulling Hyungwon’s half-hard cock out of his undone pants and giving it a few light strokes, the knife still on his front, pushing a little more, enough so it could rip his thin shirt if Kihyun wanted to.

“It’s not that I want you to hurt me” Hyungwon finds himself blabbering, head thrown back and Kihyun’s thumb spreading his precum along his length. He takes the knife and places it on the base of his throat, worry passing from Kihyun’s eyes momentarily, “but I really like the idea that you could if you wanted. You’re so good at using your hands in every way.”

“And I thought you watched me so intensely cause you were waiting for dinner” Kihyun slides the sharpened blade from the one side of Hyungwon’s neck to the other, steel grazing the skin and Hyungwon knows that even if he breathes a little too much it can get bloody.

“Can’t say that’s not the case” Hyungwon’s laugh is caught in his throat just as pleasure starts washing over him in waves, Kihyun’s hand moving around him until he whines and tries to shy away from touch, his jeans ruined with droplets of come.

“Well, that was interesting.” Kihyun remarks, letting the knife in the sink again and washing his hands like he was cutting up eggplants instead of jerking someone off.

“Let’s do it properly next time” Hyungwon suggests, kicking off his jeans to throw them in the laundry, “in the bedroom.”

Kihyun is surely breaking his rule for him.

**Author's Note:**

> Orion: named after a mythological greek hunter it's one of the most well-known constenllations, visible all around the world. Hanging from his telltale three-star belt is the asterism of his sword, comprised of four stars.


End file.
